Welcome to the Leaf Village Konata!
by xFullMetalxAlchemistxNarukox
Summary: Konata is transported to Konoha from some weird justu,where she meets Team 7 on the old training grounds. Konata becomes a ninja and teams up with Naruto to find her a way home. But Sakura goes missing! Anime X-overs More info in story!


Welcome to the Leaf Village Konata!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Lucky Star! If I did...they would probably cancel it...XD

Warning:SasuNaru hints! OCCness to the max,lots of jokes on Sas-uke and randomness! I'm in this one...;D

Main (or mostly seen) Characters:Konata (from Lucky Star),Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Naruko(me) and Tsunade (from Naruto)

Setting:Pre-Time Skip! Back to the good old times! ;3

Couples:Implied SasuNaru

Summary:Konata is tranported to Konoha from some weird justu,where she meets Team 7 on the old training grounds. Konata becomes a ninja and teams up with Naruto to find her a way home. But Sakura goes missing and Naruko's acting stranger than normal. Will she ever find Sakura and find her way back home?

Okay...crackish thing but you get it more when you read it!

Chapter 1:Meet Konata Izumi,the Girl from Another World!

"She's the one we need..."

"Are you sure,Hokage-sama? She's very--"

"Don't question my reasons. Just transport her here!"

"Hai!"

Over back in Tokyo,Konata Izumi was sleeping soundly in her room with a manga book over her face. Then all over a sudden,she heard a creaking noise. She jolted up from bed as fast as she could and ran to the living room.

"Oi! Is anyone here?" She look around and saw nothing. "Must have been a cat or something..." She yawned as she went back to bed.

"I think this is it. The Izumi residence. Okay Naruko are you ready?" Shizune asked.

"Ready as ever,Shizune-san!" Naruko said while holding a scroll.

"Okay we'll sneak in from her window. Then you'll repeat the chants it the scroll okay?"

"Alright I get it!"

Back in Konata's room,she was read a Po—mon(1) book while the TV was on. "Haha! I never knew this comedy show was so funny!" Konata said. "Huh?" She look away from the TV to see a girl with blonde hair in two ponytails and blue eyes holding a old scroll. "Kagamin?! (2) You got you hair dyed! So what are you doing here?"

"Eh?! I'm not Kagamin! Shizune-san now!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" Konata shouted. She look down on the floor. "Eh?!" Below Konata's feet was a blue portal. She looked up to see the girl had disappeared."I guess I'm supposed to jump into the portal? Cool!" Konata then jumped into the portal.

Meanwhile, in Konoha Naruto and Sakura were at the old training grounds with Kakashi nowhere in sight. But oddly Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Sakura looked worried. So Naruto went to comfort her.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Don't worry about Sasuke-teme! He'll be fine and--

"Don't call Sasuke a teme!!" Sakura yelled.

"Man,Sakura-chan,you must be really worried about Sasuke,ne?" Naruto asked with his hand over his ears.

"Huh? Oh,Naruto I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you Naruto." Sakura replied meekly.

"Oi,dobe." a voice said in a stotic tone from behind the bushes.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said hopefully.

"Huh? Oh it's not Sasuke! I'm Naruko remember?" Naruko said while emerging from the bushes. "Heh,I was just testing my Sas-uke voice! Hehe--"

"Naruko,I'm gonna freaking kill you!" Sakura interrupted.

"Eek! What's you're problem? You know I always call Sasuke-san that!"

"Don't mind her Naruko. She just misses Sasuke,that's all!" Naruto added

"If you will let me finish! I brought Sasuke also! Ta-da!" Naruko moved out of the way to reveal Sasuke,who actually wanted to keep hiding away from them.

"Thanks a lot Naruko." Sasuke said in his trademark stotic tone as he got up. "I wanted to stay like this."

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Naruto said as they pounced on him.

"Ow! Sakura,Naruto get off." Sasuke said as he tried to get up.

"Sasuke-san! Shame on you! That's so naughty of you!(3)" Naruko said in a singsong voice.

"Shut it Naruko! Stop putting me in your sick fantasies!!" Sasuke shouted.

Right then,they heard a splash in a nearby lake. They ran to see what it was. They were surprised to see a young girl in the lake. She was wearing a no sleeve shirt with a zipper and short skirt. (A/N:She was wearing black tights under them! Sorry guys!) She shook herself off and stared at Sasuke.

"Um,what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh my gosh! Wow! It's an actual comatose kid! (4)" She cried. "So are you emo or what?"

Sasuke scoffed at her and turn his head away. Naruko and Naruto was laughing really hard. Sakura's eyes turned into slits at Naruko,knowing that she shouldn't be laughing at Sasuke.

"Oi! What's your name?" Naruto asked while wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh? I'm Konata Izumi! And you are?" Konata replied.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki,this is Sakura Haruno,my sister Naruko Uzumaki(5),and the comatose guy is Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto answered.

"Urusai dobe.(6)" Sasuke said.

Konata looked at Sasuke and put a finger to her chin. "Ah! I got it! I'll nickname you Pikachu!"

"Why Pikachu?" Sasuke asked.

"Cuz the Pokeball you have on you back!(7)" she replied.

"...I hate I even asked."

To Be Continued XD

Notes! (I made TOO many references!)  
(1)It's Pokemon but if you watch the show the bleep out stuff cuz they don't want to get sued,so I thought I'll do that too! XD  
(2)Kagamin is Konata's way of saying Kagami.  
(3)Naruko's thinking it's perverted cuz Sasuke told Sakura to get up first so Naruto could still be on him...and Sasuke got it! X3  
(4)My friend said that the first time she saw Sasuke so I thought it be perfect for Konata to say it!  
(5)In this one Naruto and Naruko are sister and brothers.  
(6)"Shut up dobe"  
(7)I always called Sasuke that after I notice that fan on his back looks like a pokeball (his clan symbol).

forgive me if it sucks it's my first time! No flames tho but please review!


End file.
